Volturi's Bane
by I-sold-my-soul-for-a-cookie
Summary: Integra has a special mission for Alucard that could change the Cullens world forever. Pairings are cannon for the Cullens, AlucardxSeras.
1. Nice Doggy

_Demonic: Wow, my first story!_

_Alucard: Was it really necessary to keep me here?_

_Demonic: Yes!*hugs* Now do the disclaimer!_

_Alucard: Demonic has never, and will never own me or Twilight, only the books and box set ._

_Someone's thoughts._

_Alucard's POV._

Alucard inhaled deeply, his face curling in disgust._ Shifters_ he thought, removing his orange tinted

glasses, his red eyes flashing.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He growled, slouching against a tree, _This should be fun._ He

watched in amusement as seven wolves began to circle him.

_Jacob's POV_

We had been trailing a strange scent that seemed to circle the perimeter of Forks and La Push, never

entering the towns.

It was like a vampire's scent, yet not. Instead of being sickly sweet, it was heady

and dark, like the earth after a heavy rainfall.

Sam had us patrolling nonstop, trying to locate the origin of the smell. It was beginning to to wear on

everyone's nerves. Tuning out the pack's senseless banter, I followed the scent more closely, suddenly it

hit me like a freight train, the scent freezing my senses.

A tall man, even taller than Sam, stood in the middle of a clearing. He wore a deep red trench coat and

hat, messy black hair swept lazily aside. He was overly handsome, much like the other leeches, but he

seemed more...rugged, more real.

His nose curled slightly in disgust, and removing his orange glasses, he seemingly looked right at us.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He growled, his voice deep and maniacal.

_'Scared Jake?'_ , sneered Leah, circling the man.

_'shut it Leah!'_ growled Sam, his mind focused completely on the hunt.

"Tell me where the Cullen coven resides and I will spare your pitiful lives," the man smirked, watching

Sam pace like a caged dog. Sam suddenly tensed and lunged, taking off the mans arm.

"So be it."

_Demonic: Some feedback would be nice *hint hint*. _


	2. Sparkles

_Demonic: I do not, and will never own Twilight or Hellsing._

_Alucard's POV_

He passed through the walls of the Coven's home, silent as a ghost.

The shifters had been all to willing to talk after he had dismembered half their pack, the female had

been the hardest to kill, he remembered with a sadistic grin. He wished Police Girl had come, she

would have enjoyed this, it was more fun then he had had in years.

_Carlisle's POV_

"Family meeting _now_!" Alice's distressed call rang through the usually quiet house. I looked up from

my paperwork, flashing to her side before ten seconds had passed. The rest of the family, minus a

sleeping Bella, were already there, looking slightly panicked.

"Alice whats wrong?" asked Esme, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. Alice just squeaked, dry

sobbing into Jasper's neck. I turned to Edward, who was trembling slightly.

"A vampire is coming" Edward forced out, collapsing onto a chair.

"Is that it?" boomed Emmett, laughing "A single vampire? If I remember correctly, we just decimated

an army of newborns!"

"I am far from a newborn." something hissed, making Emmett jump about a foot in the air. Shadows

dripped from the walls, pooling in a dark corner. They slowly took the shape of a man in a red trench

coat. Red eyes glinted dangerously behind his glasses, his mouth quirked in a humourless smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping between the man and my family.

"I'm known by many names, but you can call me _Alucard_, you worthless garbage."

Emmett made to move forward, but I held him back with a raised arm. Alucard looked at him in

contempt.

"Don't try that again boy, or else I will have to take care of you like I did that wolf pack." He grinned at

our stricken faces, seeming to enjoy our misery. "I did not come here to fight though." he frowned

slightly at that. "I want to know where the Volturi dwell."

He walked lazily to the kitchen, waiting for our answer I suppose, and poured himself some of the wine

we had received as a housewarming gift. He took out a flask, adding it to the cup of wine. Human

blood. How he could ingest the stuff, even with the blood, was beyond me.

"Nobody is told were the Volturi live, it is a heavily guarded secret among their guard." sneered

Rosalie, flipping her long, blonde hair in annoyance. Alucard eyed her coldly, taking a sip from his cup.

"It really no use lying to me, since I can read your mind. Not that I would want to dwell there long, its

shrewd and vain at its kindest. Police Girl would have already shot you. Now tell me where the Volturi

live before I get pissed off!" We just stared at him in shock, how could he have to gifts? Alucard

sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"I see I'm going to need some persuasion," he muttered, creating a huge black hole. He reached inside

and pulled out a tied, scared-looking Bella. Pausing for a moment, pondering something, he reached

back into the portal, pulling a strawberry-blonde, spiky haired girl with him.

"But Master, I told you I didn't want to go!" she fussed, crossing her arms in front of her well endowed

chest. Completely ignoring her, he rammed a huge gun against Bella's throat, causing her to gag and

gasp.

"Now tell me where the Volturi are!" he grounded, looking angry enough to cause hellfire.

"Volttera, Italy! " Edward gasped, his eyes never leaving Bella's slightly blue face.

"Good." purred Alucard, his voice low. "Now you and your family will call all the vampires you now

and tell them to meet you in Volttera." When nobody moved, he rammed the gun into Bella's throat

again, earning glares from the petite female.

"I'd hurry if I were you" she whispered, looking at us. "Master get's impatient fast."

_Demonic: Reviewing is good for your health!_


	3. You need to go on a diet

_Demonic: Well, I've had 61 hits and yet not one review...*pouts*_

_Alucard: Oh please, your worst than the Police Girl!_

_Demonic: *slaps*_

_Alucard: *Pulls out Jackal*_

_Demonic: Okay, calm down, I'm writing the story see! Now do the disclaimer!_

_Alucard: I don't feel like it, get Walter to do it._

_Demonic: *muttering* Lazy, good for nothing vampire..._

_Walter: Demonic does not own Hellsing or Twilight, just the plot._

_Carlisle's POV_

Twelve mentally exhausting hours later, we were heading to Italy in a private jet with the name

_Hellsing_ printed on its side.

Bella had been locked away, to ensure our cooperation. Alucard and Seras, as she had later introduced herself as, sat across from us, perfectly comfortable with Edwards harsh glare.

"Master? I'm thirsty." pouted Seras, watching as he drained the last of the blood from the flask. Jasper visibly relaxed as the smell of the blood drained away, leaving him shaky with relief.

A wicked glint sparked in his eyes, something that my family and I instinctively shied from, but didn't seem to faze the girl in the slightest.

"Well Police Girl, I'm afraid I just drank the last of it." Seras sat back, her expression one of shock and utter disbelief. Jumping up, she ran to the small fridge Jasper had noticed earlier. She rummaged around, shoving wine bottles out of the way before slamming the fridge door shut.

"You pig!" she shrieked, coming back "You drank _four-hundred_ packets of blood in two days! FOUR HUNDRED!" She glared at him, trying in a vain to stare him down.

He put down his flask, calmly assessing her.

"Can you wait until Italy?" he asked, his expression softer than I expected. When she shook her head no, he shifted slightly, as if pondering something. Alucard suddenly spread his arms, and Seras moved to sit in his lap. He removed his heavy red coat and unbuttoned his shirt slightly, revealing his pale throat.

I watched in confusion as Seras nuzzled then bit his neck, revealing sharp canines. A thin trickle of blood escaped the bite, making me recoil in shock. Vampires do not bleed. Everyone's expressions seemed to agree with me. Jasper's nose crinkled in disgust as he read their emotions.

"Its extremely pleasurable" he murmured, looking away from them "Like kissing...except more..."

Alucard bent his head, trailing his tongue along Sears's neck, causing her to purr. He paused, before sinking his teeth into her neck.

After a few moments, they pulled back. Alucard's face was as clean as ever, but Seras's on the other hand, was filthy and covered in blood. He took her face lovingly in his hands and slowly licked it clean.

"You think," he murmured, after Esme had looked away from embarrassment "That after two years of this, you would have learned how to feed properly" In answer, Seras leaned her head against his chest, sighing and closing her eyes tiredly.

"Are they falling asleep?" Emmett asked, gesturing to Alucards heavy-lidded eyes. I just shook my head in astonishment as Alucard whispered something to Seras, getting up and disappearing into the depths of the jet.

Seras watched us watching her through slitted eyes, before yawning and rewarding us with another glimpse of her overly-long canines that had made such perfect holes in Alucard's neck.

"You are Alucard's mate?" questioned Rosalie, raising her nose in the air arrogantly.

"Mate and Master, I am his fledgling and his queen" Rosalie stiffened at the mention of a queen and glared, her eyes shooting daggers.

"And you are very good at both" said Alucard, returning with a massive coffin in tow. On its side read:

_The bird of Hermes is_ _my_ _name, eating my wings to make me tame._

And with sudden clarity, I realized who we were dealing with. The count himself.

_Demonic: Now, I expect at least one review before I update again, capiche? Or else I will set Alucard on you._

_Alucard: *pulls out Jackal*_

_Demonic: So just push the darn button!_


	4. We get a history lesson!

_Demonic: Well, I'm updating._

_Alucard: Really? I didn't notice._

_Demonic: Hey Police Girl! I need your help!_

_Alucard: *grabs Police Girl* mine!_

_Demonic:...I think you are just a little possessive Alucard..._

_Alucard: *grabs Jackal* mine!_

_Demonic:...I don't, and never will own Hellsing or Twilight, so buzz off! *points at lawyers*_

_Lawyers: WE'LL GET YOU ONE DAY!_

_Demonic: *muttering* Not likely..._

_Edward's POV_

Carlisle's thoughts echoed in my head. I had always believed that Vlad Dracula was just a sick and disturbed mortal, not a real vampire.

Watching Alucard placing the coffin in a corner, I found it difficult to imagine, although he was quite a foreboding figure, to be the legendary ruler of Wallachia.

_'What the hell!' _Emmett mentally shouted, confused as too why the two vampires were slipping into the large coffin.

"Don't bother trying to escape," glared Alucard, his bright red eyes taking in our furtive glances at the plane hatch. He gave each of us a cruel glance and smirk, before slipping into the coffin with Seras. There was low murmuring then the sound of low deep breathing as they fell asleep, something that rocked me to my core.

'_What are they?'_ The question echoed, in each of our heads, exploring different possibilities. Everything we knew about our kind was flipped and reversed with these two. They bled, had fangs, and possessed more than one gift, if Alucard was any indication.

I looked at Carlisle, hoping that he would have some sort of explanation.

He sunk into his chair, face burrowed in his knees. Esme and I exchanged shocked glances, Carlisle was always calm, cool, and collected.

"Father, whats wrong?" I murmured, watching as he turned to look at us. His face was hopeless and crumpled, looking younger and more innocent than possible for a vampire over 300 years.

"I think its time I tell you what my father told me, all those years ago." He gestured for us all to come closer, eyes glazed slightly as he searched for long faded memories.

_Demonic: I had to change some things to make it fit in this story, this will be one of the only things changed, so bear with me._

"As you all know, my father was a priest, hunting for the creatures of the night. He was a good friend to a man named Abraham Hellsing."

He paused, his brow wrinkling.

"He was a cruel man, cold and unfeeling. He lived for the hunt, only one creature managed to elude his grasp, a vampire named Dracula.

He told my father that there was two species of vampires, the Nosferatu and the Alayan. The Alayan were not True vampires, and Hellsing told my father to not waste his time on them, the Nosferatu were the true demons.

They possessed the ability to change their shape, bats, hellhounds, and what he called their 'true' form, a writhing black shadow that would claim you and suck you dry."

He looked at our stunned disbelieving faces, '_And they yet not know the worst'_. I started at that, my eyes widening.

"They could not enter direct sunlight, it would burn them to ashes, silver harms most, and they must feed nightly. They can read minds, most can talk to their 'fledglings' like this, implanting their voices in their heads.

Almost impossible to kill, they can regenerate in a matter of minutes, limbs and blood alike.

Fledglings are bound to their Masters, doing their bidding until they see fit to turn them completely into a Nosferatu. Some spend thousands of years as a Fledgling, although it seems that Seras wishes to stay one to remain at her Masters side and maintain their mental bond."

Rosalie cast a critical eye at the coffin, her lip trembling slightly.

"But this is not why I worry, for we could take a Nosferatu with our combined strength. It is who the man is, centuries of years old, our warden is Vlad Dracula, the Undead King. He has come to exterminate our race. I can only guess that Abraham succeeded in capturing Alucard and binding him to his bloodline, forcing him to his will."

Esme rapped her arms around Carlisle, as we all looked at each other in shock.

"So we are at the mercy of a mere Human?" scoffed Rosalie, looking unimpressed.

"The Hellsing clan is not one to be doubted, they also have the element of surprise on their side, for the Volturi are completely unaware of the Nosferatu."

"We won't leave this place alive, will we?" trembled Alice, blind to the future.

"We can only hope that a stripe of compassion has been awakened in Alucard, and he won't drive our species into extinction."

We lapsed into silence, each to their own thoughts. This could be our last night of our undead lives.

_Demonic: I apologies if that sucked bad, I have a head cold and I lost my draft to this chapter._

_Walter: Miss Demonic wants one review before she updates again._


	5. Has anyone noticed how scary Alucard is?

_Demonic: Well, I would like to thank Exile and Master of the Boot for reviewing._

_Alucard: Look at you being all formal *snickers*_

_Demonic: I have never owned Twilight or Hellsing, the day I do hell will freeze over. _

_Seras's POV_

I awoke to see Alucard curled gently beside me, his fangs sticking over his lips slightly.

I heard the Alayan vampires murmuring amongst themselves, rousing me further from my sleep. I made to get up, but cracked my skull against the coffin lid with a resounding 'crack!'

"Ow!" I scowled, rubbing my head, pressing the remote to open the coffin in the process.

"Still at war with my coffin?" slurred Alucard, getting up too.

"Well it isn't my fault its so darn low!" I growled, sliding out.

The Cullens stared, some looked fearful, others looked defiant. I hoped my Master didn't kill them, they seemed like nice people.

_They are not people, Seras, they're vampires, and they're barely that..._ I sighed, my Master hated Alayans with a passion, to him, they were the scum of the earth.

Alucard cast a critical glance over them, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"So, you have met Abraham Hellsing?" He said, pouring himself some wine.

"My Father did." muttered the older golden-haired one, Carlisle, if I remembered correctly. Alucard hissed softly under his breath, crushing the wine glass. I backed away, when Master was in this...mood, he was unpredictable and harsh. Only because Integra made Alucard swear not to kill them doesn't mean he couldn't hurt them severely.

"Master, if you hurt them, Integra will punish you severely." He glared at me, his red eyes burning a hole in me.

"And who are you to speak against me!" he growled, his fangs elongating, dark shadows flickering from his body.

I raised my chin, I was not going to back down, if I got hurt from it, so be it. It would save my Master from being hurt far worst later.

_Jasper's POV_

Seras stood there, raising her chin stubbornly. She was brave, for being so small, much like Alice.

"Foolish Police Girl" muttered Alucard, dusting off his gloves. "Do you think I would really hurt you?"

He gently steered her to their previous from the evening before. His fangs returned to their normal size, and the strange shadows drained away.

The plane jerked slightly as it touched the tarmac, signalling our arrival in Italy.

Alucard opened the hatch, jumping to the ground, closely followed by Seras.

"Are you guys coming?" cried Seras, earning a grumble from her Master.

We jumped, following the two Nosferatu to a black limousine, _Hellsing_ printed on its side, much like the jet.

Alucard was giving directions to an elderly man at the wheel, gesturing at us to get into the Limo.

_We have to spend god knows how long in a car with that psychopath? _

_Demonic: Yeah, I know, its just a filler and remarkably short, but I'm supposed to be babysitting my siblings. I would like to know if you guys want me to skip the car ride to Volttera or not. _

_My updates are going to infrequent during week days 'cause school starts tomorrow and I have a lot of subjects this year. Bye for now! I'll try to update by Tuesday. _


	6. Volttera, here we come!

_Demonic: Well, I'm back. For now..._

_Alucard: Did you have to keep me in the closet?_

_Demonic: Yes, yes I did. I would like to thank deadman4 and Adrian Wandergrab for reviewing._

_Walter: Demonic will not and will never own Hellsing or Twilight._

_Carlisle's POV _

The car ride was...awkward. Seras was talking animatedly with Alice and Jasper, while Alucard merely trained his guns on us and growled.

"Seras, I forbid you to talk with these...these...pixies!" he spat, dragging her away from Alice. "It will make it all the harder when we get to Volttera." he snarled, his lip curling in disgust.

Seras lowered her head in submission and remained quiet, little tears of blood tracing the way down her face. Alucard scowled, but took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Tell me about these Volturi" he hissed, his eyes glowing a deep red.

"They have ruled us since the fall of the Romanian rulers, 1800 years ago." I said, keeping a straight face. "They have a guard of the most gifted of our race, and the rulers themselves, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, are some of the oldest of our race."

Alucard leaned back, the top of his head brushing the limousine top, "Interesting, this may prove to be a challenge" he laughed, disassembling and reassembling his guns unconsciously. When a small bolt feel to the ground, a shadow leapt from his body and deposited it in his hand.

"You have your Halconnen ready?" asked Alucard, gesturing to the humongous gun on the floor.

"Ready and able" sulked Seras.

"Not that you'll need it." continued Alucard, retraining his guns on mine and Edward's heads. He looked up as Volttera came into view, the city glowing in the moonlight. He snorted at it, "You'd think even pixies like yourselves would have better taste in a fortress." he muttered, a sadistic grin spreading over his face. "It makes my job to easy."

Seras straightened her uniform, picking up the Halconnen as if it were nothing, even though it was as long as she was tall. "Lets get this show on the road." she muttered, loading it.

Volttera's open gates allowed the limousine to drive up to the stronghold. Alucard stepped out of the vehicle, his back framed by the full moon. "Let the fun begin" he laughed, hiding the pistols in the lapels of his coat.

_Demonic: Well I hope that was suitable, 'cause I lost the draft to this story and had to improvise._


	7. Not even worth the bullets

_Demonic: I do not own Hellsing, well, not yet, nor, thank god, Twilight. And to those who might think it, I have **not** given up on this fic. _

_Chernobog: O.o_

_Demonic: I apologize for the long wait, I've been very busy as of late, and lost interest in fanfiction for about 2 months. Thanks to Reaper7,Lykania, Renakawaiichan, Thurid the Invader, Awesome dudett, ZeroDivisionCaptain, VampKnightlvr94, and Mr. Unknown for reviewing._

_Janes POV _

_What the hell?_ I can't help but thinking, as yet another group of vampires pour into the main feeding chamber, escorted by a flustered Alec. I move to my twins side, who was eyeing the vampires with something akin to suspicion.

"Jane, dear, would you come here?" Aro called, hands fluttering above and Irish vampires head with tightly curled, red hair.

I bowed my head, crouching at my masters feet and kissing his hand. "Master?" I murmur, raising only when he bade me do so.

"All these vampires claim that the Cullens instructed to make their way to Volttera, and their memories say that is the truth. Have our spies discovered anything?"

"No, my master."

Aro slouches, resting his head on a palm. "Curious," he mumbles. "Will you be a dear and fetch Demetri for me, Jane?" he continues, slightly louder.

"Yes, my master."

_Carlisle's POV _

Alucard led our somber procession into the fortress, mouth turned down into a cruel smirk. Every once in a while, he would frown, as if hearing something he didn't like and glare at Seras, who would give him a sad, innocent face.

"Enough, Seras." he finally growled in a warning tone, looking her in the eye.

"But Ma-" she began, but was cut off at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Cullens." spat Demetri, grey cloak swishing as he stepped forward, blocking our advance. His maroon eyes sparked as he took in Alucard, clearly sizing him up.

"Out of the way, boy," ordered Alucard, expression leaving no room for protest.

"I am one of the Volturi guard" he replied, clearly not getting it. "You are below me in power, age and rank, fool."

Seras squeaked, face flashing with a brief rage before stepping away from Alucard slowly, going up and against a wall.

Alucard loomed to his full height, his face manic with the full force of his anger.

"How dare you, you pathetic maggot." he roared, drawing his guns.

Demetri scoffed, sliding into a crouch. "You think you can go against me, with guns no less?" he deadpanned, bored with the expectation of an easy victory. Alucard stilled, raising his face to the moon.

"Beautiful night, is it not?" he asked suddenly, taking Demetri off guard.

"What?" he spluttered, not moving from his crouch.

"Ripe for bloodshed," he cackled, grinning like a maniac. I shuddered, pulling Esme closer to me.

He raised his gun lazily, while Demetri just stood there, looking smug. Eight shots rang through the air, each striking Demetri between the eyes, peeling through his marble skin like it was that of a mortal. Demetri slumped, touching a trembling hand to the clear liquid oozing from the mortal wound. He slumped, dead before he hit the floor.

Alucard scowled, looking like a child who had found out that his toy was just a cheap impersonation of the original.

"Not even worth the bullets." he hissed, "Come along, Police Girl, freaks."

Seras skirted around the body, skipping to his side.

"The night is young and the world is ripe for the hunt."

_Demonic: Thats it, might update during Christmas break._


End file.
